Ferrari
by Bookworm Gal
Summary: Maggie pulls up in a Ferrari, but what's with Miles? He's acting weird, even for him. Read "Satan's Camaro" first or else you don't get the full effect.


**In continuing to bring attention to the ignored members of the Transformers universe, I decided to do something with Maggie since I did Glen. As I considered my options with her, I realized something completely unintentional on my part. It happened when my brother commented that Maggie was too pretty to be a hacker. I then remembered something from the Transformers movie novelization I read.**

**This idea sprouted from that memory and that comment. I also had to consider which Autobot would make the best Ferrari. Since what comes to mind when I hear the word Ferrari is speed and coolness, only two possible choices appeared: Hot Shot or Hot Rod. You guys suggested one of the twins, but Hot Rod seemed a better Ferrari to me. Enjoy the continuing insanity. **

**P.S. Read "Satan's Camaro" first for the full effect.**

Ferrari

Maggie, hacker genius and one of the few aware that there was other intelligent life in the universe, was currently pulling double duty as guide and baby-sitter for the newest Autobot arrival. Hot Rod was currently driving with them both to Sam Witwicky's house so he could meet the boy and say hi to Bumblebee. She had volunteered to go with him for two reasons. One, the robot was too flamboyant in personality to be allowed to travel alone anyway. The proof lay in her second reason for riding with him.

The alternate mode he had chosen was a cherry red Ferrari with a custom flame paint job. A car like that was rare and attracted attention. Maggie assumed he had landed near a custom paint and body shop to end up looking like this. Still, there was no way she would pass up the chance to travel like this. He was a sweet ride after all.

As the pair of them pulled into the Witwicky's driveway, it was obvious the boy wasn't alone. In addition to the car form of Bumblebee, his girlfriend Mikaela and a rather geeky-looking boy was outside his house. She didn't recognize the boy, but his jaw dropped as she pulled in.

"Hey," she called out, putting the "car" into park.

"Hi Maggie," answered Sam, "I'd like you to meet Miles. Miles, this is… What are you doing?"

The boy, Miles, was currently bowing to the yellow Camaro, like the Ewoks to C-3PO in Star Wars. The entire thing got even more disturbing as he began talking.

"Oh man," he babbled, "I will be the best minion ever, your evilness. Thank you so much."

"Miles, please stop," asked Sam firmly. "Honestly, you're freaking me out. You're freaking Mikaela out and you're freaking Maggie out. And she just met you. There is plenty of time to creep her out later."

Miles turned to his friend, "You don't get it. I figured it out already. When you called about 'Satan's Camaro' that once, you were serious. You sold your soul to the car for the awesomely sweet-looking Camaro and a girlfriend way out of your league."

As he pointed at Mikaela, Maggie could see how a boy like Sam would not normally have a chance with her. She obviously belonged in a different social circle than the two boys currently near her. But it was getting better.

"You're crazy Miles," Sam scolded, "I didn't sell my soul to anyone, let alone a car."

"Then explain this," he pointed at Maggie and Hot Rod, "I told your possessed car I would be its minion for a Ferrari and a professional supermodel. And randomly, both show up in your driveway while I'm here?"

"Dude," Sam tried to reason, "It's a coincident. Besides, Maggie works with computers. She's essentially a hacker, not a super model."

Maggie, having to maintain correctness, added, "Though I did do some modeling to put me through college. Tasteful stuff only."

Sam and Mikaela both gave her a look of "you're not helping," while Miles gained and expression of triumph. He ran over to "his" new Ferrari. Maggie took it upon herself to stop the situation from worsening.

"Miles, as nice a guy as you seem, I am not going to be your girlfriend. No demon possessed car is going to make it happen. If I wanted to date someone crazy, I would date Glen. At least I know him. And that car you're hugging isn't yours either."

"Honestly," Mikaela assured him, "Everything is just one giant coincident. Sam did not make a deal with 'Satan's Camaro.' And it didn't grant your wish."

Miles looked like he was beginning to believe that maybe Sam's car wasn't the cause of Maggie's and Hot Rod's appearance until Bumblebee started playing the song "Superstition." Sam rolled his eyes skyward in the universal sign of "why me?" Miles ran over, pointing at "Satan's Camaro" and shouting in excitement. Maggie and Mikaela started laughing.

As the radio reached the lines, "When you believe in things that you don't understand, then you suffer. Superstition ain't the way," the girls' laughter doubled. Bumblebee was obviously trying to toy with the teen some while also telling him to stop thinking he had magic powers.

Sadly, Miles was only increasing in his obsession. He turned towards Sam.

"Dude, how long does it take for the girl to fall in love after you sell your soul? I mean, how long did it take with Mikaela?"

Sam, wishing to simply knock his friend out at this point, reiterated, "I did not sell my soul. My car does not grant wishes. Mikaela isn't hypnotized or something into liking me. And Maggie and the Ferrari showing up was pure luck. Bad luck, apparently. Now please, stop acting crazier than usual."

"Fine, fine," Miles answered, holding his hands up in surrender, "I'll go and I'll be quiet about the Camaro. Just have my girlfriend and car swing by my place later."

As he left, Sam gave Bumblebee a glare, "Really, did you have to do the song? I almost had him convinced. Don't tell me you like him thinking you are an evil powerful car. Come on, he may worship you now, but Miles can be very annoying when he has an insane idea. You are killing me, Bumblebee. Now, we'll have to deal with him bugging us for more miracles."

"What about me?" asked Maggie. "I just gained a teenage boyfriend that thinks I'm going to be desperately in love with him. How long do you think it will take for him to get over this?"

"Never," answered a forlorn Sam.

Hot Rod, silently observing the entire scene under Maggie's previous "no talking" rule, asked the humans and Bumblebee, "Is that normal human behavior? Because that just seemed odd to me."

**Okay, I will admit it ended up being more about Miles than Maggie, but it was fun. I based Hot Rod off of the old Transformers movie, where he was red with flames. In the novelization of the more modern movie, Maggie mentions she did some modeling during college. I did not remember that when I wrote "Satan's Camaro," so that ended up being the coolest coincidence of all. So, now Miles has even more reason to be convinced Sam's car is possessed. Still, it makes more sense to him than "alien that turn into cars and one is friends with Sam." Hope you liked this because the idea just dawned on me. A real epiphany. May not be my best work, but should be a nice addition to my various Transformers stories.**


End file.
